


Aziraphale learns to let go

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Aziraphale gets too worried and too tense sometimes while Crowley knows just how to calm him down.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another smutty one shot. I can't stop writing about the Ineffable Husbands now. Some of my fics are smutty, some are fluffy, some I'll add to when I get inspiration but one thing is for sure, I don't think I'll ever stop writing about them, ever.
> 
> 19/1/21  
> Now with a bonus chapter. Enjoy x

Aziraphale groaned. They had been like this for hours now. He loved when his husband took charge.  
They had a discussion late last night, over wine, about what they liked and what they wanted more of in their newly discovered relationship. It was all new, for both of them, Aziraphale assumed, very wrongly, that Crowley was "experienced" in sex. When, in fact, Crowley was just as new to it as Aziraphale. Oh, sure, he knew the theory. He was excellent at temptations but he lacked the practical element. All of "that" side of things would usually, naturally, be taken up by the humans he was tempting. The humans didn't lack imagination when it came to the carnal knowledge of things.

He was currently sat up, his back to his husband's glorious flat chest, just watching as Crowley's long arms reached around his thick torso. Crowley's long fingers were currently stroking his cock deliciously slowly and firmly. He loved this and he loved that they could have this now. Crowley wouldn't keep him on edge for longer than Aziraphale needed. And he needed this, he loved to be teased and taken firmly in hand. Aziraphale knew his safe word but had no intention of using it. It was Crowley who broke first. He whispered, sounding wrecked, in his ear, 

"My turn now".

Aziraphale turned and captured Crowley in a kiss, a filthy kiss with roaming hands over his husband’s gorgeously lean body. He wanted, oh, he wanted. He pulled Crowley down from where he had been supporting Aziraphale, laying him almost flat on their bed. Aziraphale started to lavish his attention on Crowley’s cock, it had been so neglected. Crowley threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s cloud like hair and moaned, Aziraphale went down to the base and just sucked. Crowley almost arched himself in two.  
“Where did you learn that?!” His voice was so utterly wrecked now. Aziraphale came back up and said,  
“Well, I may have been watching a thing or two using the internet. Thank you for my laptop, dear.”

He winked and went back to work on Crowley’s cock. Crowley’s eyes closed, then his eyes flew open.  
“Angel, I’m close.” He grabbed onto Aziraphale’s wrist.  
In one smooth motion Aziraphale laid himself down and flipped Crowley on top. Crowley scooted down to be in between Aziraphale’s legs. He bent one knee while pushing the other leg out of the way. He reached his hand up to Aziraphale’s mouth and Aziraphale took three fingers in, getting them warm and wet. He began to tease his rim with one finger, circling the sensitive flesh there.  
“You like this? With me being in control?”  
“Oh yes, darling. Please!”

Crowley groaned, utterly wrecked himself and slid one finger in, stretching as he pushed. Crowley’s hand held onto Aziraphale’s thigh when it was joined by Aziraphale’s hand, lacing the fingers together. Crowley loved when Aziraphale reached for him, no matter what the circumstances. It had been too long to be without the feel of his hand in his. Crowley’s finger was joined by a second and then a third as Aziraphale began to feel Crowley. Aziraphale pleaded,  
“Please love, I can’t hold out much longer. You’ve done a beautiful job of keeping me wanting but, I want you so much.”  
Crowley withdrew all three fingers, shushing Aziraphale’s moan of loss. He lined his cock with Aziraphale’s tender hole and gently pushed home. He held himself there, fully seated in Aziraphale until the Angel started to move himself. He gently drew back and started gaining a rhythm while Aziraphale kept his mouth busy with lewd and filthy kisses. As Aziraphale felt his gut tighten, he gasped,  
“Slow down, I’m almost there.” Crowley grunted,   
“Too late Angel!” Crowley gave one last thrust and shot his release into Aziraphale which made Aziraphale let go and he exploded all over Crowley’s chest. Crowley lowered himself onto his lover’s plush body, miracling away the mess with a thought. 

He rested his head on the Angel’s strong shoulder and tilted his head so he could look into those beautiful summer day blue eyes. Aziraphale’s hands came up to play with his rich too red hair and it felt lovely, to have Aziraphale like this. No longer worried, no longer fretting if he had done or said the wrong thing to his bosses. They had no one to answer to now, hadn’t done for a while now. When Aziraphale got too fussy he would come to Crowley and Crowley knew what he needed.


	2. Crowley learns to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Crowley gets stuck in his own head, thinking about too many things. Aziraphale knows his husband well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really wasn’t intending to write a chapter two for this fic. But then I read this absolutely stunning fic "Five Sparrows for a Penny" by MovesLikeBucky and a thought for a second chapter entered my head. Of course, as these things do, the thought wouldn’t go away until I wrote it down. And so here it is.

Aziraphale watched from their kitchen window as Crowley stalked around their back garden. He sighed, drying his hands on the tea towel. Crowley stalked over to a bed of roses whose leaves were starting to show black spots.

Crowley heard the back door of the cottage open and then close again, but he was concentrating on the poor excuse of the roses. He knew his husband was nearby. Crowley felt his husband’s hand clasp him gently on his shoulder. Aziraphale said, softly,

“Alright love?”

Crowley turned and met his husband’s piercing cerulean gaze. Aziraphale’s hand travelled down his arm and clasped onto Crowley’s hand. He brought the hand up to his mouth where Aziraphale placed the softest of kisses on Crowley’s knuckles. Crowley’s eyes were drawn to his hand being kissed when he stepped into Aziraphale’s embrace.

Crowley clung onto Aziraphale, slightly trembling. Aziraphale whispered,

“Would you like me to take care of you, sweetheart?” He drew back his head and looked into his husband’s expressive golden eyes. Crowley murmured,

“Yes, please.” Crowley grasped onto his husband’s hands, pulling him down onto the grass. Aziraphale chuckled as a minor miracle was used to lay a blanket between them and the grass. 

Crowley’s gaze was on Aziraphale as he divested Crowley of all of his clothes, slowly. Crowley reached up to help Aziraphale only to have his hands batted away.

“No, sweetheart. I’m taking care of you. You don’t need to do anything but lay there looking gorgeous.” Crowley rumbled,

“S’no great hardship there, Angel.”

Soon, Aziraphale was naked and he lay atop Crowley. Crowley groaned with the weight of his Angel grounding him perfectly and immediately. They kissed feverishly, hands exploring every part of each other’s bodies. Crowley nails scraped down Aziraphale’s back and Aziraphale moaned loudly. Aziraphale pushed himself up to reach between Crowley’s legs to stroke his husband’s cock. His other hand, he offered to his husband. Crowley sucked down the digits of Aziraphale’s hand gratefully then he let them slide out. Aziraphale used those fingers to gently tease his love’s hole, gradually pushing one finger in and out. Joining it with another finger, in and out, slow and quite, quite maddening if Crowley was to be asked. Crowley cried out, desperately,

“Please, oh yes, dove, please!”

Aziraphale shifted and pressed the head of his cock to his husband’s rim and gradually pushed in. He leant down and gave Crowley a desperate kiss. He was welcomed in as Crowley began to shift himself, pushing against Aziraphale. Aziraphale could go no further and he held still as he watched Crowley begin to fall apart underneath him. He withdrew and began a punishing pace, fucking into Crowley hard and soundly.

It was all Crowley could do to hold on. He wrapped his long legs around his husband’s ample body as Aziraphale’s hips began to move erratically. He was close. Crowley wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking himself at the rate that Aziraphale was fucking him. He smashed his lips to Aziraphale’s and they both shouted as they came, Crowley’s cock pulsing hot come between their bodies.

Aziraphale’s pace slowed and his cock softened enough to slip out. He kissed Crowley gently as Crowley cleaned their bodies with a thought. 

“Is that better, sweetheart?” Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck and whispered,

“Yes, thank you dove.”


End file.
